Together We Are One
by take-a-spoonful
Summary: Jay and Theresa had an argument which made her quit the team. Cronus thinks it is a great advantage, planning something evil that will destroy the Titans. What will the Titans do? READ and REVIEW and you will get free muffins. ANY TYPE! JxT, AxA
1. When It All Falls Apart

Konnichiwa…BoNNie14 speaking,

Oops wrong category. Sorry I got used to going to Anime/Manga, so kinda getting mix up with Japanese cartoon and ordinary cartoon.

This is my first Fanfic for "The Class of the Titans", anyway it is a cool show, I like especially Jay and Theresa. However, they don't express their feelings that much… but never fear I'm here to save the day! So yeah, if guys didn't know, this is a **Jay /Theresa Fanfic** **story**. (Making it bold just in case people send me angry reviews for not warning them).

(Evil glares from Atlanta /Archie fans) OK, OK, OK! Atlanta and Archie fans, I promise I will squeeze a chapter or a scene for them! DON'T HURT ME/

(coughcough) Anyway…I know you guys hear this all the time and I reckon it should become a quote **"PLEASE READ AND REVIEW" **quoted by a dispirit or maybe insane author.

I think I talk too much, so time for me to shut up for you guys to read…

**ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Class of the Titans", If I was only rich to afford it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1: When It All Falls Apart **

After the seven young heroes lost their defeat in capturing Cronus they were at their hiding place recovering from their injuries and disappointed.

"Man I can't believe we lost" sighed Archie.

"Hey Jay, are you ok?" Alanta realizing he didn't spoke since they came back from the battle with Cronus.

"The plan could have worked out but you guys have to screw it up, especially you Theresa" said Jay in an annoy tone.

"Jay she took a hit for you, you should at least give her some credit" frowned Archie. I can't believe what is Jay saying, it's like we don't know him anymore.

"Oh she could have used her sixth sense to predict that attack was coming," said Jay who was getting more aggressive.

"I'm sorry Jay I didn't mean too ok. Just calm down we figure out something" apologized Theresa, after finish bandaging her wound.

"How I'm suppose to calm down when Cronus is still out there" Jay was now raising his voice and everybody was getting freak out.

"Cronus this, Cronus that. You know what? You should have taken that hit and get injured to realize how much pressure is been putting on us" Theresa was getting tired of Jay getting cranky all the sudden.

"Oh now it's my fault, well sorry for my poor leadership skills," said Jay sarcastically.

"Why don't you wake up and realise what we're doing, we do have our own lives you know" said Theresa in a serious tone.

"Look I want to get over and done with"

"We want to get this over and done with as much as you do, but we can't keep fighting forever"

"Look don't even start with me"

"Fine, as long you stop being paranoid already"

"You know what? I figure out that we keep screwing up because of you, because you're **BAD LUCK**" (A/N: I have the feeling that I should bold the word)

"What you just call me?"

"I'll said your **BAD LUCK**"

"Oh I'm **BAD LUCK** to you, fine suit yourself o' mighty leader" said Theresa, walking out the room up to her bedroom.

"Fine if I'm **BAD LUCK** to him I'll quit" Theresa packing her things into her bag than placing her pendant on her bed with a note to the others.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what you think? It's 378 words, so near the 400-word limit. A weird beginning I know but anywho I need to know what you guys think, bad or good?** I'll apologize about the grammar and punctuation errors since English is like a second language to me.** (I need to bold the words so I don't get rotten veggies thrown into my face). So yeah, go easy on me because I'm the type of person who doesn't like taking mean and forceful reviews, but **constructive criticism totally welcome. **

Also if you guys want me to continue on the story I'll need to get **8 or more reviews** (And I mean 8 or more). If you guys review you will get **free muffin**, with **any type of flavoring of your choice**.

BoNNie14 signing off.

PS. (Woof Woof) I love Wolves! o


	2. Take It Back

Bonjour BoNNie14 speaking,

Well I survived the second week of school with all the new teachers and classmates. I actually enjoyed Legal Studies…I have to say the teacher teaches really well. Right now, I'm still thinking if I should become a **lawyer** after I finish Year 12. So if you guys need a lawyer just email or private message me and I'll fight your case by MSN or email. (Just forget what I just said ok?) (I'm high on Vanilla Coke)

So yeah, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** (x 10 google). For the people who reviewed my stories, when I saw 13 reviews I was like "Oh my Gosh, people do care about my story". For the whole day at school I was thinking that I shouldn't requested 8 or more reviews (I feel I was too harsh on you guys). After reading the reviews I was so happy, I didn't get any complaints or anything else.

(Getting emotional, grabbing a box of tissue)

Anywho on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own "Class of the Titans", if I was only a lawyer and get paid a lot. (Oh well, it doesn't hurt to dream o)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2: Take It Back**

After the argument between Theresa and Jay, everybody was quite including Neil. While staying quite and taking all what just happen in to themselves, they didn't realise that Theresa has left the team.

Odie was the first who was brave enough to speak, "Man I can't believe what you just said to Theresa".

"A little too harsh I say," said Neil who was freaking out with the silence.

"Look, don't even start with me," said Jay walking up to his room. The group can still tell that Jay was still cranky and wasn't in the mood to go through his plans to defeat Cronus.

"So what will we do now?" asked Herry.

Alanta figure that the least thing they can do right now is that they have to talk to Theresa and Jay. "I think we should go talk to both of them, there is no way we are defeating Cronus while Jay and Theresa are angry at each other".

"I guess it's the only thing we could do right now," said Odie.

"That settles it, you boys go talk to Jay and I will go talk to Theresa," said Alanta, who was walking up to Theresa's room.

"What? No way! I'm not talking to Jay while his angry. What if my hair gets damage due to his cranky-ness?" Neil complained.

"Whatever," sighed Alanta.

"By the way, you're doing the talking Archie," said Herry.

"Hey, why me? Why don't you get Neil to do it, his lucky," objected Archie.

Meanwhile as Alanta reached to Theresa's room, she knocked on the door. Theresa didn't reply. "Hey Theresa it's me, Alanta".

No one replied. Alanta knocked on the door again, but still no reply. She was getting worried, so she decided to let herself in.

"Theresa?" as Alanta walked in she realised that she wasn't there. While looking around she noticed that Theresa's belongings was nowhere to be found. As Alanta was still looking around she found Theresa's pendent and a note beside it on the bed. She reached to the note to read it what it says on the envelope. It says "To guys".

Alanta knew what this could mean but pretended that Theresa could have forgot her pendent. She read the note. After she read it through with her mouth wide open from shock, she ran as fast as she can to tell the others.

The note said:

_Dear guys,_

_I have realised that we have been losing a lot lately. After the argument with Jay, he was right about me being **Bad Luck**. Every time we fight against Cronus, he tends to grow stronger while I tend to screw up the team more. Apart from being **Bad Luck**, I decided to **quit **the team. There is no point for me being in the group. I just don't want the team to go down with me. Since I don't see you guys anymore I want to say 'good luck to you guys in defeating Cronus, and don't screw up as much as I did._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Theresa _

As Alanta reached up to Jay's room, she was glad to find the guys there, along with the leader on the bed.

"What's up?" asked Archie.

"Bad news," replied Alanta who was trying to catch her breathe.

"What else can be bad than my hair being in nice and perfect shape," said Neil who was staring himself in the mirror.

"This is serious you guys, Theresa has quitted the team!" yelled Alanta.

"She WHAT!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Da dum dum. Ooo…I wonder how the Jay and the others going to take it. Although the story was 580 words, I know it was long and boring, but the next chapter is going to have more things happening. Anywho I was typing this up while I was doing my Science homework, so if you guys see anything about "Making and Testing Soft Drink" tell me so I can fix it up. I also want to apologize about my punctuation and grammar, as I already told you guys **English is a second language** to me. So yeah go easy on me, because **I don't like taking mean and forceful reviews** but **constructive criticisms are totally welcome**.

Apart from that, if you guys want to see more adventures, just press the **little blue button** just under here. All you have to do is to **REVIEW **and you will see more magic. o

However on one condition if you guys want me to continue this story I need to get **8 or more reviews**. (Yes, 8 or more reviews, I even bold it for you guys to see. JUST LOOK!) If you guys review…in return you will get **free pizza**, with **any type of toppings** you like (e.g. Stuffed Crust, BBQ Supreme).

**Oh yeah to those who requested for the muffins, I sent it to you guys by email. I'm really sorry if it got squash in the package, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

BoNNie14 signing off

PS. (Woof Woof) I love wolves o

Hire me if you guys need me a lawyer, I'll do it for **FREE**.


	3. Hurts So Bad

Good day BoNNie14 speaking here,

I'm have been sick for the weekend, so I get to stay home today from school. I apologize that I didn't update soon, I'm being throwing up yesterday and yeah, I guess you guys don't even want to know. So to repay you all back, I'm typing up the 3rd chapter. I'm warning you guys if you guys see anything dodgy or weird like my grammar and spelling, it is all because my sickness. Every time I'm sick, I can't think, so hang with me you guys.

Before I start I want to **THANK YOU **so much for the reviews, you don't know how much this means to me. (Getting emotional now). So yeah, I feel like giving you guys all a hug, but I wouldn't, because I could spread my sickness around so I better stay back. But anywho **THANK YOU!**

Now it is time for me to shut up and recover.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3: Hurts so Bad**

"Atlanta, you're joking right?" asked Odie.

"Does it look like I'm joking? Look she even left her note and her pendent behind," replied Alanta. The others grabbed to see what Theresa has written on it, checking if Atlanta was reading it wrong.

"Shoot! She isn't lying," said Archie.

"What do we do now?" asked Herry. Everybody suddenly gave a stare to each other, than turned to Jay, who was staring at them back.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" asked Jay, he knew what they were thinking but be pretended to play dumb.

"Well since you're the one who made Theresa angry and quit the team, you should be the one who goes look for. Since you have feelings for her," explained Odie.

"Get this straight you guys, I don't have feelings for her" denied Jay, who was trying not to show that they were right.

"Jay, how stupid do you think we are? There are total hints that you have feelings for her. For example every time we spilt up into groups you always tend to have Theresa on you side. Not to mention last time when Theresa got capture by Hecate (the Queen of the Dead) you were like 'Oh my gosh, we have to save Theresa.' Also every time when you see her or talk to her you're like…" before Neil could finish his sentence, Jay was blushing unable to hide it.

"Ok…I do have feelings for her but…I…I…I can explain," Jay was lost through his words.

"Sure," said everybody.

Meanwhile with Theresa…

After the argument with Jay, Theresa was now out on the street with no place to go.

"Dammit Jay, why do you have to be so mean? I though you would at least care," apart from asking this question over and over again in her head, she was trying to avoid from crying. Restraining the tears from coming out of her eyes.

While walking out of the street, someone was watching her every move. Finally coming to Theresa mind, realizing she was being followed.

"Who's there?" asked Theresa.

"What's the matter, Jay didn't respected you?" asked Cronus.

"Cronus" said Theresa, recognizing his voice.

"My, my all alone I see," appeared Cronus out of thin air.

"Don't you ever give up Cronus?" asked Theresa, pulling out her nun chunks, preparing to attack.

"No, but your tricks are getting old," Cronus was able to disappear the nun chunks in Theresa's hand, becoming visible into his hands.

"What do you want?" asked Theresa.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make a deal with you," replied Cronus.

"A deal?" asked Theresa, confused.

"Of course a deal you wouldn't turn down," replied Cronus.

"Why do you even bother? You already know that I would say no," said Theresa, trying to act cool.

"Oh there is more to it than just a deal," grinned Cronus.

"What kind of a deal are we talking here?" asked Theresa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what you guys think? It's **491 words** long, so there has to be around 50 errors in there. **I'm really sorry for the grammar and the punctuation errors, since English is my second language, having Vietnamese to be my first. ** So yeah go easy on me.

Before I go take my medicine, if you guys want this story to be continued I need to get to **10 or more reviews**. I know I usually request for 8 but wait there's a catch… if I get 10 reviews I give you guys **2 chapters**. Yes **TWO CHAPTERS**, no jokes. If you guys review, you will get **free cookies**, with any type of flavors you like. (e.g. Choc chips, Passion fruit)

_To those who wanted pizza, I sent to you guys by email. I recommend you guys should at least reheat it because by time it gets to you guys it is probably cold as ice._

BoNNie14 signing off.

PS. (WOOF WOOF) I love wolves o


	4. I hate myself for losing you

Hello CotT fans,

How are you? I'm great. Anywho I want to apologies for not updating for ages. As you already read from **'Simple and Clean'** I'm have 4 assignments, 1 oral and 5 tests to do. So yeah, since I promised I finish this story before the end of the year, I'll try to update the stories and study for my exam at the same time.

By the way **thank you so much for the support that you guys have given to me**. The reviews were so **nice and helpful**. I swear when I feel down or sad, I read your guys review. It always makes me happy and cheerful in the inside and always encourages me to do my best in my schoolwork. **So yeah that's how much you guys mean to me**.

By the way it was my birthday on Monday (6th November 2006). So you know what I got for my birthday? I got a **New** Nintendo DS lite, and you know what is even better? It's pink. I love it so much. **I wish CotT came out as a DS game**. That would be so cool.

Anyway back to the story…………..

**WARNING:** Beware of **BAD** punctuation and grammar in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Class of the Titans', but a Nintendo DS lite, I do own.

**PS. Thank you guys for the support, I'll do my best on my assignments and tests.**

Chapter 4: I hate myself for losing you 

"You guys I'm really worried about Theresa, she hasn't attend any of her training classes today," said Atlanta.

"Atlanta, Theresa quit the team, do you think she would give a damn attending her training classes now?" asked Archie.

"Odie, have you try her PMR yet?" asked Atlanta, ignoring at what Archie said.

"I tried to use the tracking system but the system failed to pick up Theresa," answered back Odie.

"You guys don't think that something bad happened to Theresa do you?" asked Atlanta.

"Well it's either that or she seriously taking this argument over the line," said Neil.

"Come on Jay, you're the one who has to look after and worry for Theresa. Don't just dump the whole weight on us," said Archie.

"Well some friends you guys are," said Jay.

"Well some leader you are, who makes one of the member quit," said Neil.

"Ooo you got served," said Herry.

"Well we better do something to get Theresa back, because Hera isn't happy," said Odie.

"You think?" asked Archie sarcastically.

"Umm…you guys," said Odie pointing to Jay who was walking away.

"I was just joking," said Neil.

"Never mind, Just give Jay sometime," said Atlanta.

With nowhere to go Jay was walking on the street kicking a rock along. _Dammit! Why do I have to be such an idiot toward Theresa? Now it's my fault that she quit the team. Why? _

**Flash Back Begins:** It was a Summer Break and the gang went to the beach for a day-off. (**A/N:** I'm trying to remember what scene should be here, but right now I can't, so I'm just making them up, so yeah.) 

"Wow the sunset is so beautiful" Theresa talking to herself.

"Hey Theresa," Jay walking up to her.

"Hey Jay, so...um… what you doing here?" asked Theresa.

"I came to look at the sunset with you…Your right the sunset is beautiful," said Jay.

"It's a pity that we have to leave, I wouldn't mind to wake up for the sunrise, there so pretty" said Theresa.

"Nah its not as pretty as you do," Jay soon realising what he just said._ Oh man!! What the hell I say that out loud. Thanks a lot Jay, now Theresa thinks I'm a pervert and a weirdo._

Theresa and Jay were blushing, but lucky the sunset radiance made their face not obvious. Suddenly they soon realised they were staring into each other's eye, can't taking their eyes off each other.

Theresa's POV: _His dark chocolate eyes make me want to melt in the inside. Why can't I take my eyes off of him?_

Jay's POV: _Her body and her eyes make me so attracted to her. Why can't I take my eyes off of her?_

They started to move they face close to each other, so close that they could feel the heat form each other's body. Their lips were moving closer, making Theresa's head tilt to the side. **THEN** their lips pressed against another. (**A/N: **No disgusting scene here, just kissing). The sunset made the two of them look like they were angels from the sky, like as though a war just ended and they finally found each other.

Kiss broke off while the others were looking for them.

End of Flash Back 

"Theresa, if you are here I want to say how much I'm sorry for saying those mean stuff to you. **I hate myself for losing you**," muttered Jay, trying to hold back the tears.

Suddenly a hand was placed on Jay's shoulder. He turned his head around to see who was it, it was…………..

Oooo…cliff-hanger…I wonder who it is? Ok the story is **598 words** long, so yeah. Don't worry **I typing up** **Chapter 5**, so don't say I broke my promises. For those who can't remember I promised that if I get 10 or more reviews I give you guys two (2) chapters, so yeah. I'm still typing it up, but I swear I publish it tomorrow (09th November 2006).** I SWEAR THAT I UPDATE IT TOMORROW**. **You can my life if you want but I will update tomorrow. **Right now I'm doing Chapter 5 and doing my Economics assignment.

I also want to **apologise for any errors** that did occur in the story. You see **Vietnamese** is my first language, having **Englis**h to my second. So yeah go easy on me. If you guys want to criticize my story, you can criticize the other CotT story, **'Simple and Clean'**. However, **constructive criticisms are totally welcome.**

I got a top secret to tell you guys. Come here… ok you see that blue button down there. If you press it you will enter **another dimension**. I'm not kidding just press it and check it out. Also another top secret to tell you guys is that, if I get more than **8 reviews **(yes 8 reviews) you guys get **FREE donuts**. It could be anything that you want. (e.g. Cinnamon, chocolate)

**To those who wanted cookies from Chapter 3, I sent to you guys by email. I recommend you guys I apologise if the cookies got smashed into crumbs.**

BoNNie14 signing off.

PS. (WOOF WOOF) I love wolves o


	5. Incomplete

**Kia ora,**

**Kei te pai ahau. Me koe? **Ok that was in Japanese it says 'Hi, I'm good and you?' I'm still learning so go easy on me. Anywho here is the **2nd chapter that I promised to you**. It took me while to think what to write. I came up so many ideas but it came down to one. So hope you guys enjoy it.

By the way thank you so much for the reviews from **'Simple and Clean'** I though no one would read and enjoy it. When I went to my hotmail account at school, I saw reviews from my story I was like, 'Whoa'. It made me happy what people said on the review. Wow! I never knew people enjoyed reading it and found one of the scenes hilarious. **'Now look who's talking Archie.'**(If some of you guys don't get it, read the story and you will).

Oh yeah! **14 days of school left to go for me** (excluding weekends). Aww…I can't wait to Christmas, I just love the feeling of joy and spirit all around me. Ok now I'll settle down and you guys can read **Chapter 5**.

Also I'm really sorry that I said I would update this chapter the next day. So here is a **bucket of rotten fruits and veggies**. You guys can throw as much as you want. It's a **magical bucket.** It could reappear again and again.

**WARNING:** The characters are going to be kinda out of character. Also beware of bad grammar and punctuation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Class of the Titans', but a Nintendo DS lite, I do own.

* * *

Previously from Chapter 4:

"Theresa, if you are here I want to say how much I'm sorry for saying those mean stuff to you. **I hate myself for losing you**," muttered Jay, trying to hold back the tears.

Suddenly a hand was placed on Jay's shoulder. He turned his head around to see who was it, it  
was…………..

* * *

** Chapter 5: Incomplete**

* * *

"Theresa?" by the time Jay turned his head around to see who it was, he though it could be **her**, but no one was there. _I swear I felt someone was behind me and I swear that it was Theresa. _In disappointment while Jay was about to turn back in the front, someone was there right in front of him. 

"Whoa!!!!…What you doing here?" freaked Jay, realizing it was Odie.

"Calm down man it's just me. I felt that you need someone to talk to, that's why I went looking for you," explained Odie.

"Thanks but I'm fine," said Jay, but Odie could tell he was not fine.

"Ok if you say so, but as a friend I'm always here for you and to support you," said Odie, trying to cheer up Jay.

(**A/N:** Ok, I would have chose Archie but you guys soon find out why.)

"I'm really fine," denied Jay.

"Look Jay, for starters Neil was just joking before and secondly I know that you didn't mean at what you said to Theresa. All you have to do is just give Theresa time, before you know it, she will forget what just happen," said Odie.

"What if she doesn't get over it? What if she stays angry at me? It was all my fault that she quitted the team, like there is a chance she will forget it," said Jay who felt guilty.

"Jay, I swear that she will forgive you. I know you guys have feelings for each other ever since you guys met. Right now, you need patience and just to calm down," said Odie.

"I feel so **incomplete** without her," said Jay, trying to hold back to cry. Odie was patting on Jay's back to comfort him.

Meanwhile…

Atlanta was up on the roof of the building.

"Atlanta?" Said the voice, Atlanta turned her head around to see who was behind her, it was Archie.

"Hey Arch, what's up?" asked Atlanta.

"Cool, how about you?" asked Archie, but Atlanta did not reply she stayed silent.

"I know that you're worry about Theresa," said Archie. _Geez Archie, good timing in telling Atlanta that you like her._

"It's all my fault," said Atlanta.

"What? What are you talking about?" confused Archie.

"If I known that Theresa was to quit the team I would have stopped her. If I stopped her the team wouldn't be mess right now," said Atlanta.

"NO!!! It is not your fault!!," Archie can't believe what he is hearing.

"Yes it is!! We are a team and we are meant to support each other and look at what just happen," denied Atlanta.

"IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT, OK!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Archie.

"We were there to see them fighting and we just sat there and………" before Atlanta could finish her sentence, she was stopped by Archie. Their two lips met, they were pressed against each other. It last about 15 seconds and got broke off by Atlanta.

(**A/N: **Yes I got a stopwatch and timed how long that lasted. Very sad but true o )

They were both blushing. Atlanta all confused at Archie was doing, even Archie himself have no idea.

"Ar…Arch…" Atlanta was speechless, how was she meant to react? Happy, Angry or what!?!?!

"Look about that…I...umm" Archie doesn't know what to say, after what he did to her.

"I...I'm…ehh...going to my room," Atlanta walked away leaving Archie alone.

**Archie's POV**

Why the hell did I do that? Great, now she thinks I'm some kind of pervert or something. How am I suppose to face her everyday now? Dammit Archie!!! You're such an idiot.

**End of Archie's POV**

* * *

There you go **Atlanta and Archie fans** a scene of them in the story. Don't worry I tell you what will happen soon. This chapter is **601 words** long. **I'm really sorry if I bored you guys but THE GOOD PART IS COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Also I'm sorry**** for any errors** that did occur in the story. As you guys already know **Vietnamese** is my first language, having **Englis**h to my second. So yeah go easy on me. If you guys want to criticize my story, you can criticize the other CotT story, **'Simple and Clean'**. However, **constructive criticisms are totally welcome.**

**Can you guys keep a secret?** Okay. Come closer, closer. (Here fishy, fishy, fishy…**JOKES**). You see that little button down there, which says **'Submit Review'** and **' GO'.** Well if you press **'GO"** it would do something so cool. If you review you get **free ice cream**, **any flavours **you want, just say it. By the way **(looking around to see anyone is listening)**, if I get **8 reviews or more** the next chapter would pop out of nowhere. No kidding! This is a magical button. So keep as a secret. Shhh!!!

By the way, for those who wanted donuts and lollipops from the other stories, I sent it to you guys by email. I'm really sorry if it's kinda sticky and messy.

BoNNie14 signing off.

PS. (WOOF WOOF) I love wolves!!!


	6. Author's Note

Hello World!!!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND MAKING THE STORY A FAVOURITE FROM ALL READERS. 

(DODGING TOMATOES BEING THROWN FROM THE CROWD)

Okay, okay, okay… I know what you guys are thinking, _What is she doing here!?!?!_ Well basically, I feel **really** guilty for not updating the story for a **very long, long, long time**.** SO** **I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!** (Notice that I bolded the words) Right here, right now I'll admit that **I'm a very lazy person.**

However I got a good reason for not updating sometime… ever since the beginning of this year, everything is hectic at high school. Trust me, ever since I started Yr 11, all of my teachers are continuously giving out assignments and exams for all of the students to do. **However, having to keep promise made in the earlier chapters, I will finish the story (regardless if it has to take me years to finish it.)**

Anyway, to those readers who think my story is really good, right now I'm struggling to write the next chapter, because I don't know how to piece it. (I think you guys call it a **Writer's Block** right?) **So here is a favor I want to ask you guys to do, CAN YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS IN WHAT TO WRITE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER****S**(I mean in terms like what should happen to Theresa or Jay and what other events should take place.)

**DON'T WORRY**!!** I'll do all the work while you guys keep pouring in the ideas on me… so basically I'm writing and piecing the story together and you guys are just sitting back and relax.** I'll start writing and continuing the stories during this two-week holiday that I am having right now.

Having actually giving though about this, I want you readers to get involve in this and see the ideas that they have made to be put in the story. **BUT HOLD UP!!!!** I probably won't be able to shove all the ideas you guys have into one story. So I'm warning you guys, if I don't add all the ideas you have in the story, it doesn't mean it's bad suggestion or that I hate it.

Anyway, I have to go do my MATHS B and MATHS C assignment, to get it over and done with. **SO! Feel FREE to send as much suggestions that you want and every single one will be read on the holidays, okay?**

So yeah, I know it's a big favor to ask but I think it's really worth it.

BoNNie14 


End file.
